Kendall's Big Mistake
by Ari Schmidt
Summary: Kendall is dating Logan's sister, Taylor. But Kendall makes a big mistake. Probably the worst mistake in his life. It could ruin his relationship with Taylor...forever. Will they get past this mistake or will they end their relationship?
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is the prologue of my newest idea for a story. ****I will hopefully finish this story unlike my others. This one I am 90% sure that I will finish it because I actually like this one better than my others. So I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

><p>TPOV:<p>

I lived in the Palmwoods with my brother and his best friends. My brother didn't want me to live by myself because he didn't think I could handle myself. You're probably asking why I can't just live with my parents and this is because my brother doesn't exactly trust my parents. That's because...well let's just say they aren't the nicest people and they don't make the right choices in life. Yeah, you could say that living with your brother and his friends was weird buts not for me. This was because 2 of his friends were like brothers to me and his other friend was my boyfriend. Of course my older bother of 2 years, Logan, didn't like the fact that I, his younger sister, Taylor, was dating his friend, Kendall. Eventually he learned to deal with it and accept the fact that I loved Kendall and Kendall loved me.  
>Just because the guy I happened to be dating was Logan's friend didn't change the fact that Logan was my older brother and would hurt anyone who hurt me. Yes, it was annoying because whenever I was a acting a little off he would always blame it on Kendall but he was just being an overprotective brother. I found it annoying sometimes but that's how I knew he cared about me and was always looking out for me and I wouldn't change that even if I could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is very short but I will be posting the first full chapter this weekend and I will TRY to post a new chapter every weekend. I apologize before hand if I don't update every weekend. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Im glad you are exited to read this story. So here is chapter one.**

* * *

><p>TPOV:<p>

Kendall and I sat on the couch in 2J, watching Spider-Man for what felt like the 100th time this month. It was Kendall's favorite movie and I didn't mind watching it with him. I loved just sitting and cuddling with him.

The movie had just ended and I looked at Kendall. He looked at me and said "I have to tell you something." The way he said that made me nervous and I asked "...what?" He got real serious and said "I'm Spider-Man!" and jumped off the couch and did a Spider-Man pose. At that moment Logan walked in the room and looked very confused. I sat there laughing because Kendall didn't know that Logan had walked in the room. Logan asked "Kendall? What are you doing?" Kendall jumped up and said "Pfft...Nothing" I looked at Logan and said "He claims he is Spider-Man." All Logan said was "Wow." Kendall sat back down again next to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.  
>Logan rolled his eyes and said "Hey 'Spider-Man' do you and 'Mary Jane' want to go to the pool with me? I'm meeting Carlos and James down there." Kendall looked at the clock and replied "Actually, Spider-Man has got to go fight some crime. And by fight crime I mean...Gustavo wants me to help him write some songs or something." I didn't want Kendall to go; I wanted him to stay with me forever. I said "Kendall, do you have to gooo?" He just nodded. "Can I go with you?" I asked. Kendall said "I don't think that would be a good idea. I think I'll be too distracted to work with you there. I'll see you later, I promise." With that Kendall gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.<p>

LPOV:

After Kendall left I asked Taylor if she wanted to go to the pool. She nodded and then went to go change into her bathing suit. When Taylor was ready, we went down to the pool to meet up with James and Carlos.  
>We got down to the pool and found James and Carlos. Carlos asked where Kendall was; Taylor frowned and told him he had to go to the studio. James poked her side and said "Does little Taylor miss her Kendall?" She swatted his hand away and told him to shut up and she went to go lay down on a lounge chair.<br>Carlos leaned toward James and I and said "Watch this." He snuck up toward Taylor, picked her up, and threw her in the pool. When she got out of the water she yelled at Carlos and pushed him in the pool. After Carlos got out of the water I looked at him and said "How did that plan work out for you?" then laughed.

CPOV:

Throwing Taylor in the pool wasn't one of the smartest ideas I've had but it was still funny. Even though I got yelled at and was pushed into the pool. I looked at Logan and said "I've had plans go better but that was still funny."

TPOV:

I was not very happy that Carlos had thrown me in the pool. Logan, James, and Carlos thought it was funny though. Logan and James probably thought it was even funnier that I pushed Carlos in the pool. I know I thought it was the funniest thing ever.  
>After spending about another hour at the pool, we all decided to go up to the apartment. We got to the apartment and I opened the door. When I walked in I saw Kendall sitting on the couch, I ran over to the couch and jumped on him shouting "Hi Kendall!" Kendall seemed shocked because he probably wasn't expecting me to attack him. He looked at me and said "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me." I kissed him and said "You're welcome."<br>I asked him how writing the song with Gustavo went and he replied "Uhm… Well every idea he had involved the word girl in the title and every idea I gave him he hated because girl wasn't in the title." I laughed and said "Well maybe he likes to use the word girl in his songs because he is upset that he can't get a girl like you can." Kendall just laughed.  
>Logan asked what we wanted for dinner. Carlos said "Oh I want corndogs!" I looked at him and said "Why are you obsessed with corndogs?" He looked at me and said "I am not obsessed" I didn't answer him again. Instead, I looked at Logan and said "I want pizza." James and Kendall agreed so Logan went and ordered a pizza.<p>

* * *

><p>After we ate our pizza, Kendall and I went to my room. Logan didn't want Kendall and I to share a room because he thought we would do 'things' we weren't supposed to. It was another one of those overprotective older brother things. But I didn't really mind because I got the biggest room and didn't have to share with anyone. I sat Kendall on my bed and I sat on his lap. I kissed him and said "I love you." He looked at me and said "I love you too." He seemed a little different than usual though. It worried me, had Gustavo said something to him and he wasn't telling me? I looked him in the eyes and asked "Are you okay? You seem a little...off." He looked away from my gaze slightly and responded "Yeah. It's just that I'm, uh, kind of tired." "Oh. Well do you want to go to your room and go to bed or can you stay here for a little while longer and cuddle with me?" I asked. He thought for a moment then said "I can stay here with you, until you fall asleep." I smiled, grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed quickly. When I entered my room again, Kendall was in his sweatpants and had no shirt on. I crawled in my bed and lay down. Kendall came and lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me while I rested my head on his bare chest. I looked up at him and asked him if he could sing me a song. He nodded and asked "What song do you want me to sing?" I told him any song he wanted to sing. He thought for a second before grabbing my iPod off of the table by my bed and finding the song he wanted to sing. Once he found the song he was looking for I heard a song that I knew very well. It was You're My Better Half by Keith Urban. Kendall smiled knowing that I loved the song then began to sing<p>

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work_  
><em>I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth<em>  
><em>The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair<em>  
><em>I pull into the drive and you're standing there<em>  
><em>And you look at me<em>  
><em>And give me that come-here-baby smile<em>  
><em>It's all gonna be alright<em>  
><em>You take my hand<em>  
><em>You pull me close and you hold me tight<em>

_It's the sweet love that you give to me_  
><em>That makes me believe we can make it through anything<em>  
><em>'Cause when it all comes down<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling like I'll never last<em>  
><em>I just lean on you 'cause baby<em>  
><em>You're my better half<em>

_They say behind every man is a good woman_  
><em>But I think that's a lie<em>  
><em>'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side<em>  
><em>You don't know how much I count you to help me<em>  
><em>When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in<em>  
><em>And you look at me<em>  
><em>And give me that come-here-baby smile<em>  
><em>It's all gonna be alright<em>  
><em>You take my hand<em>  
><em>You pull me close and you me tight<em>

_It's the sweet love that you give to me_  
><em>That makes me believe we can make it through anything<em>  
><em>'Cause when it all comes down<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling like I'll never last<em>  
><em>I just lean on you 'cause baby<em>  
><em>You're my better half<em>

_Well, you take my hand_  
><em>Yeah you pull me close and I understand<em>

_It's the sweet love that you give to me_  
><em>That makes me believe that we can make it through anything<em>

_Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me_  
><em>That makes me believe we can make it through anything<em>  
><em>'Cause when it all comes down<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling like I'll never last<em>  
><em>I just lean on you 'cause baby<em>  
><em>You're my better half<em>

_Oh, oh baby you're my better half_  
><em>Oh, hey baby you're my better half<em>

The song ended and I felt myself struggling to stay awake. I decided not to force myself to stay awake any longer and let my eyes shut completely before drifting off to sleep.

KPOV:

Once I knew Taylor was asleep, I carefully moved her off my chest so her head was on the pillows. It was getting late and I knew Logan would walk in at any time within the next few minutes telling me that I should be leaving Taylor's room so I decided that I was going to bed. I quietly left Taylor's room and went to my room (that I had to share with James) and I lie down in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you guys didn't really like the song. It is kinda an old song but I used to love it and I couldn't think of a different song to use at the time. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter so far.<strong>


End file.
